


Shadows

by lilfluffykitten



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilfluffykitten/pseuds/lilfluffykitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is startled by unexpected events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Jonathan tried to mop up the worst of the ink before it ruined the papers, chiding himself for jumping at shadows. The Count reached forward to stop him, fingers stroking across the skin of Jonathan’s neck, curving onto his throat for a brief instant before, almost immediately, shifting to rest neutrally on his shoulder. Jonathan froze, papers forgotten. The touch was obviously a slip of the hand, a simple miscalculation on his host’s part, but he could still feel it, a curious burning itch that caused him to reach up and trace it unmindful of the ink staining his own hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mess prompt at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Part of the slooow process of moving fic from my LJ. Obvs I don't own these characters, I own nothing of any worth… fun not profit blah blah blah!


End file.
